Teach Me Something
by Phoenixash137
Summary: Its Harry and Ron's sixth year and there's a new defense against the dark arts teacher that has a suprise in store for both Snape and Ron
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Teach Me Something

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its universe. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do own Carris and Trista though because more or less they are both figments of my imagination.

Author's note: Ok this is the first fanfic story that I've written and put on fanfic.com so please be kind and review. Yes this is a Snape romance, sorry but its what I'm into right now. It's ok Ron finds a sweetheart too as well as other characters too, so enjoy.

Oh by the way. I looked over this but I don't have a beta, so I might have missed something, sorry.

Chapter 1: Introductions

Ron Weasley was excited; he was standing on Platform 9¾ waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. He had already said good bye to his family and left the burrow far behind him, although he would miss degnoming the garden and playing Quidditch with his siblings and Harry. All the Weasleys were home this summer except Percy who was still self-alienated himself from the rest of the family. He had gotten good grades on all of his OWLS (much to everyone's surprise) except divination which was as useful to him as a color chart is to a blind man. Ron couldn't wait to start his sixth year. He was taking classes that would lead to him becoming a successful auror. He had NEWT level classes in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions (oh bugger not another year with the overgrown bat who goes by the name of Severus Snape) and finally his favorite class (usually) Defense against the Dark Arts. He wondered who would be the unlucky teacher this year. He hoped that Lupin would be back. He was by far Ron's favorite. But alas unknown to Ron Lupin had not been offered the position in fact as far as anyone (but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the new professor to be) knew no one had been offered the job. Not surprisingly considering most thought that the position was cursed.

At the same time as Ron stood waiting for the Hogwarts Express, two very beautiful women waited at the gates of Hogwarts for Professor Dumbledore. Both were breathtaking although they were also an example in contrast. The older one (which wasn't saying much because she was quite young, 29 in fact) had long shiny black hair and sharp penetrating blue-green eyes. Her eyes were always what struck people; they were green, a vivid emerald green, around the pupil then a thin line of bright light violet which separated the green from the unending marine blue that lay against the whites of her eyes. She was thin with nice curves and a strong tan athletic body. Although her youth did separate her from most of the rest of the staff (the next youngest was a 35 year old greasy git) this was not the biggest difference. The shocker is that both girls are American, unique amongst the staff and in fact unique amongst the entire student body.

Speaking of the student body, that was where the younger of the two was headed. The lithe sixteen year old shared almost nothing with her older sister except a thin, athletic body. She had medium length wavy auburn red hair and soft warm hazel eyes that burned the fire of the hearth in them. She was young and athletic and always had a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Very much unlike her sister who rarely smiled and always had an air of sophistication.

This difference was even more apparent with the way they dressed. Carris, the older of the two sisters, was clothed in an Armani black pinstriped pants with a forest green Gucci cashmere off the shoulder sweater with a cute black newsboy cap as well as forest green stiletto heels to top it all off. She had a beautiful Harry Winston platinum chain necklace with a pendant of a sliver snake with emeralds for eyes adorned her neck with simple emerald earrings and diamond encrusted platinum bangles finishing the ensemble. This not only showing her socio-economic status but also which house she would best fit into as well. She waited impatiently tapping her Dolce and Gabana covered toe on the ground while waiting for the old headmaster.

In contrast Trista, the younger sibling, waited gazing at the sky and scenery around her. She was dressed casually in a long faded jean skirt that looked like pieces of light blue denim with the fringe facing outwards. The a-line fell past her ankles. She had a beautiful crimson silk scarf tied around her waist as a belt. She also wore a simple white tank top covered with a dark blue hoodie. She had pulled her hair back with another silk scarf this time it was the same pale blue as the jean skirt. Unlike her sister all she wore for jewelry was a simple gold necklace and gold hoop earrings. Her placement would be more difficult or so the old headmaster thought as he casually strolled up to the siblings.

"Misses Night?"

"No I'm Glinda the Good Witch from the North and this is one of

the flying monkeys!"

"Well Glinda its nice to meet you, but I'm waiting to greet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Carris Night, and her younger sister Trista Night" Dumbledore said with an extra bright twinkle in his eyes. "So would you mind le…"

"As you Brits say 'bugger off' old man or have you not ever heard of sarcasm before?" She responded acidly and with that she pushed her way past him onto school grounds.

The remaining sibling and the elderly gentleman stood and watched her sashay all the way up to the massive doors to the institution of learning in silence. Finally Trista couldn't talk it anymore and spoke up.

"She really isn't that bad, you know? She's just nervous about her first teaching position and being in a new country and taking care of me and God now I'm rambling! What a good thing to do as a first impression for my new headmaster!"

"It's alright my dear" the gentle wizard said to her whilst offering her his arm for the stroll up to the castle. "and don't worry Trista, I've known worse. Now let's get you sorted so you have a house to belong to once everyone arrives."

They paused then to watch as Carris opened the heavy door and walked right in without looking where she was going. All of a sudden she found herself pressed up against a good smelling wall of warm black fabric.

"Pardon me" she said after a brief pause to collect herself only to realize that he still had his arms around her waist to steady her. She finally gazed up confidently into his eyes falling right into the endless pools of black that they were.

Wow and people say I have incredible eyes!

A spell was cast then but not by any person but by cupid. Until this mysterious stranger opened his mouth.

"It might be smart for you to watch where you are going unless you don't have a brain in the pretty little head."

Oh wow, that voice, better than those eyes, wait a minute did he just insult me?

As soon as she realized this she turned around to give him some scathing reply, but he had already vanished from sight.

What the hell! Since when do I lose my wits because of a guy with incredible eyes and a sultry voice and God I haven't even started teaching the brats yet. How am I going to deal with all those hormones flying around. Unbeknownst to the two professors they were being observed.

"Who's that?" Trista asked after seeing her sister become flustered by the tall dark man.

"Oh that's Professor Snape. He's the head of Slytherin house and the resident potions master." Dumbledore replied.

"Is he single?"

"As they come."

"This is gonna get interesting, very very interesting"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Teach Me Something

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter out but I've been super busy. Thanks bunches to those who have reviewed. Hope I get some more this time, but hey I'm happy I got reviews. Still don't have a beta though.

Chapter Two: Discoveries

__

"This is gonna get interesting, very very interesting"

When Dumbledore and Trista finally arrived at the doors to the school they found Carris standing in the entrance hall with an extremely pissed look on her face. "So far this school hasn't impressed me. First the headmaster is late in greeting both my sister and myself, then another staff member, and I'm assuming that snide man is a member of the staff, tries to run me over in his haste to leave this school. This does not bode well for the coming year. Not at all!" And once again Carris stormed off instinctively heading towards the Dungeons with out even knowing it.

"Okay so maybe she is that bad and I, being her younger sister, just never noticed it." Trista offered up with a slight smile on her soft face.

"Like I said before my dear, I've known worse." Dumbledore responded gently. "Now my office is this way, let us proceed there and after you have a house, we'll go look for your sister."

"Alright" Trista responded with a bright smile. "I've just got one question for you headmaster. What exactly is the purpose of these houses?"

The Headmaster paused in his step to glance over at the sixteen year old woman. "Then it is safe to assume that your past school did not have them?"

"Nope, Silent Creek organized people together by school year. That's what houses do I presume, organize the student body?"

"Yes, there are four houses which hold students from all seven years. Anything good you do will earn your house points and accolades while any rule breaking or such will lose points for your house. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. That is as they say the long and the short of it. So why don't you tell me more about Silent Creek?"

"Alright well Silent Creek is basically the exact opposite of Hogwarts physically at least. To start off its in the wilds of Montana. To me it seems like nature is taking its revenge for the acts of encroachment every where else. There's no brick or stone. Everything is wood or clay or grass. Its very feminine to me while all this seems very masculine." Trista finished with a sheepish grin on her face.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful, my dear" Dumbledore responded sweetly. "Well here we are" he continued as they arrived at the stone gargoyle. "Pepper Imps" and the stone statue leapt aside revealing the stairway up to the Headmaster's office.

"Wow, I've never seen that before. That was … wow"

"Yes that's what I said myself the first time I saw it too. Well why don't you have a seat and I'll just put this hat on your head and have you sorted!"

As soon as the hat hit her head, it burst to life, contemplating what was within the young woman's head. "Hmm, hmm, harder than Potter was. She's loyal that's obvious and she's hungry. Hungry for power and knowledge. Make a good Slytherin, especially wit that intelligence. She would do well in Slytherin, but there's something pure and good about her. No, not Slytherin, they would destroy the best of her." The hat then grew silent except for a few "hmms" and sighs.

"What's it doing?" Trista asked nervously.

"He's deciding what house you should go into. Don't worry every first year student has to go through the same thing." Dumbledore responded reassuringly.

By this time, the hat had started musing aloud again. "She's not innocent enough for Hufflepuff, not as obsessed with knowledge as Ravenclaw. Hmm. She should be in Gryffendor!" The hat sighed one last time and fell limp on Trista's head.

"Well there you go, my dear. You're now in Gryffendor. A fine house, produces many a great witch and wizard, if I do say so myself." Dumbledore exulted with a wink.

"You were in Gryffendor when you attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes I was my dear and I think you'll fit right in." He reassured, "Now let's get down to the Great Hall to greet the other students."

"Alright sir, but perhaps I should change first into a school uniform?" Trista queried as she gestured to her outfit.

"No you look fine, you'll have an entire year to wear the uniform." And so they set off for the Great Hall once more arm in arm.

While the younger Night sister's social life was being decided, the older one wandered the ancient halls to find her quarters and her new classroom. While exploring she ran into (thankfully not literally) another professor; this professor was more stern, more female, and much older than the last.

"Ah, you must be Miss Night" said the Scottish bray. "I'm Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffendor.

"Great, wonderful, nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm rather busy." Carris rudely replied and started to walk-off.

"Miss Night, I don't believe you realize the hierarchical structure of this institution. The younger, less experienced teachers, like yourself, learn and profit from the experience of the older professors, but namely they respect them and their authority without question!" The aged professor reprimanded severely.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you realize that I DON'T CARE!" and with that she walked briskly away in what she hoped was the right direction. Luckily she was right, not a hundred yards down the corridor, she found the door to her classroom.

Let's hope at least this is decent and with that thought she opened the heavy ebony door. She took a good look around, and surprisingly was happy with what she found. Before her stood a darker room than the rest with stair leading to her office. The desks which sat two students were in three columns and all faced the front of the room where an ornate ebony desk stood with a beautiful tall-backed chair with silvery green upholstery. Also at the front of the classroom was what looked like a blackboard but was in fact a black dry-erase board. Smiling she looked around at the walls every ten feet or so there were bookshelves that went from the cabinets (that ran along the perimeter of the room from floor to waist height) to the ceiling. Where there weren't bookshelves filled with tomes of knowledge, there were priceless muggle paintings by various artists like Dali, Da Vinci, Monet, and O'Keefe.

Quite impressive I must say, now lets see what that office of mine looks like That was if at all possible, more impressive. Every wall in the circular room was lined with even more books. Not just magical books, but muggle ones as well. Her personal favorites were there too. All of Shakespeare's and Allende's and Cormier's and even Tolkein's works were in the shelves for her hungry mind to feast upon whenever she wanted. A sweet smile spread across her face at the thought of the long lazy afternoons and evenings spent relaxing in front of the fire on the piles of fur pillows and blankets that lay there instead of chairs or lounges. The only other items in the room were a desk and chair basically identical to those in the classroom only with two ebony stools with silvery green cushions. Hmm if they didn't mess this up then maybe its not as horrible as I thought

"Hopefully since your taste in décor is much better than previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, you'll prove more competent as well" a silky smooth voice said from behind her in the doorway.

"I know I'm at least better th…th…than Lockhart" Carris stuttered as she looked up and right into the deep eyes of Professor Snape.

"And yet you sound like Quirrell."

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Warming Up pt 1

Teach Me Something

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Author's note: Ok so life sucks cause I've been working on this chapter for like 2 months , and just now finished it. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Three: Warming Up Part 1

"_And yet you sound like Quirrell."_

"You just surprised me." Carris said in a sultry voice once she regained her composure. "trust me, it won't happen again. I also have something over Lupin." At this he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not a werewolf. No, no, no I'm one-hundred percent full human woman." As she said each word she got closer and closer until she was right up next to his lean body. Close enough to smell the hint of rosemary and lavender and sage as well as the strong, wonderful man scent, close enough to feel his chest quickly rise and fall with each breath.

Close enough to effect him like no one had in a long time, close enough to knock him off his guard. "Well, well, uh, uh , I'm su…su…sure yo…you are" he stuttered in response.

Carris smiled coyly at him while leaning up she breathily whispered in his ear "Now who sounds like Quirrell?" She let a full grin spread across her face as she lowered herself back onto her heels. Then an amazing thing happened (although Carris didn't know it was so special), Snape smiled and laughed at the cleverness of the new teacher.

"Now you are the one to catch me off guard, although I too promise it will not happen again." Snape was amazed at how easily a smile could come to his face when in this girls presence. "I'm Professor Snape, the resident potions master and head of slytherin, a house which I'm sure you'll get along with just fine." Where is this coming from? Why in Merlin's name am I being nice to her; what the bloody hell happened to the greasy git. Although I must admit she is quite lovely with that wavy silky black hair and those piercing green eyes and wow that… no stop it Severus. No hitting on the other professors!

Okay so he's staring at me, is that good or bad or what and wait why do I care? I mean he's been rude and snide and his hair is greasy and his skin is sallow and he has amazingly deep black eyes and oh, oh that voice, how could I not love that voice, no not gonna fall for a colleague. I'm not gonna go down that road

Little did either professor know that this silent interlude was silently being observed from the doorway by the old headmaster and the younger sister. A twinkle had taken permanent residence in Dumbledore's eyes. "Well I see the two of you are getting along pretty well, I'm glad to see. After that first meeting I didn't think either of you would be getting along at all but maybe it was love at first sight. At the mention of the dreaded "L-word" the other three inhabitants of the room's eyes bulged out and the two professors sputtered to explain to the head master that they were not in love, far from it. When the old coot beat them to it. "But it may be too early to be saying that…yet, but anyway let us all go down to the Great Hall so that both Miss Knights can meet their colleagues." With that the two professors joined the head master and sixth year on their walk to the Great Hall.

"So I believe you've been giving a house to belong to?" Carris quietly inquired while walking next to her sister.

"Yup, I've been placed in the Headmaster's old house, Gryffendor. It really was amazing how they, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. You'll see it in a little bit." Trista responded happily while glancing between her sister and Professor Snape with unveiled excitement, she added. "So you two looked cozy! I see that a collision meeting hasn't dimmed any of your chances!"

"What chances, Trista? Honestly you're no better than a child sometimes. Professor Snape is just a colleague and maybe a friend, one day. Oh please! Don't give me that look and please act your age. I don't need you to embarrass me by acting like a spoilt brat!"

"I wasn't acting like a spoilt brat, and I just want you to be happy even if it is with one of your colleagues. Look it's been a while since Orlando and I just, I don't know I guess I just know you get wrapped up in work and research and don't take care of yourself unless you are made to or have a reason. I just think he could be the reason to make you take care of yourself. I repeat I just want you to be happy. Okay! If that's being a spoilt brat than I hope more people are spoilt brat then!" With that Trista rushed to keep up with the headmaster. "Fine she's that bad" she imparted as she strode past to join the mass of newly arrived students.

Out of the mass of students, three in particular were very happy to be back at what they had come to know as home, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Just at the moment that Trista brushed past the headmaster, Ron Weasley looked up and straight at her. Bloody hell! Ron thought while the rest of the world faded away, so much so that he stopped dead in his track causing numerous students to slam into him.

"Watch it Weasel!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he walked straight into Ron. "I knew that you weren't bright, but to forget how to walk, I've given you too much credit over the years" But his insults given you too much credit over the years." But his insults fell on deaf ears since Ron's attention was focused solely and completely on Trista. Well, well , well, a new student, hmmm, not bad, but she's no Hermio..oh my god what the bloody hell was I thinking. I do not have any sort of attraction to mud blood Granger! Even though she is very smart and over the years has turned out to be very beauti…ok I need to concentrate, now no being nice to Gryffendors.

Ron meanwhile was hoping beyond hope that this new angel was a Gryffendor or at least not a Slytherin. The actions of the two young men did no go unnoticed by Dumbldore. Ah I see Severus and Miss Night are not the only ones with a romance blossoming. This will be a very interesting year.

End Ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4: Warming Up pt 2

Teach Me Something

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm a slacker. I know. If anyone is reading this other than my friend, I apologize for the lateness of this fourth chapter. I've been psycho busy, but hopefully that's over. I want to get the next chapter up by mid-June but no promises.

Chapter 4: Warming Up Pt. 2

The actions of the two young men did no go unnoticed by Dumbldore. Ah I see Severus and Miss Night are not the only ones with a romance blossoming. This will be a very interesting year.

As Trista approached the mass of students, she noticed it diverting itself around a single student who stood gawking at herself. What?! Trista thought Do I have something in my teeth? Or on my face? What? Why is he staring at me like he's never seen a girl before? Well, Trista, you're not gonna get any answers by just standing here staring back at him. With that final thought as encouragement, she mustered her best and brightest smile and started to walk over to him.

Oh God, she's looking at me, right at me! Oh, God! Now's she's coming over here. She's walking straight toward me. Wow what a smile; she could brighten the dungeons with that smile. Ron couldn't help the thoughts running through his head nor the foolish grin that spread across his face. Ok breath, Ron, breath. That's it keep breathing; don't pass out. Bugger, she's gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Trista. I just transferred from America. My older sister, Carris, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ok well I'm going to keep babbling until you speak up and tell me to shut up. Actually the reason I was coming up to you is to ask why ou were staring at me? Are you even listening to me or am I that hideous?" What is with this kid, he's just gawking at me. Is he mute?

"Don't mind him. He looses all intelligence over two things, girls and quid ditch. Typical guy, huh?" a pretty brunette interjected to stop Trista's rambling. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and this dumb lump is one of my best friends, Ron Weasley. I'm in Gryffendor. Now I'm babbling. Sorry."

"No, its ok. I'm Trista and I'm in Gryffendor too. I just transferred from America, because my sister just got hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Trista responded warmly, glad that she had found someone to talk to and in her own house none the less. As Trista introduced herself, a handsome young black-haired wizard wandered up with a smile on his face accompanied by an equally attractive athletic red-head.

"Has Ron lost al his wits again?" Ginny inquired.

"Looks like it, and no wonder our new student is quite the looker" Harry responded while slipping his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny took the opportunity to elbow him in the unprotected side." Ow, Gins, that really hurt!" he exclaimed with a grimace on his face.

"Well, of course it hurt; it was supposed to. You're not supposed to notice how pretty other girls are; only me!" she said with a playful smile on her face. Turning to Trista , she grinned widely showing large pearly white teeth, and introduced herself. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my boyfriend Harry Potter, and that useless lump is unfortunately my brother."

Ron up to this point had been silent and watching the proceedings with wide-eyes and an open mouth. Suddenly his brain caught up to his ears, and he realized what Ginny had said about him. "Oi, I'm not a useless lump." his deep voice suddenly shouted.

"I see Gryffendor is off to its normal start…trouble!" Professor Snape snapped as he and Carris walked up with the headmaster. " I suggest you join you're fellow students in the Great Hall lest I think you're up to no good, and decide to give you detention."

Seeing that Trista was about to say something she really didn't want to say, Hermione grabbed her and started dragging her toward the Great Hall, muttering. "Trust me, don't piss him off. He holds grudges forever."

"But, but that was my sister. And don't worry Carris will change him. She has a tendency to bring out the best in people. Especially if she's involved with them." Trista replied while letting herself be led into the hall and over to the Gryffendor table.

"Involved" Harry started, but couldn't continue.

"With Snape!" Ron finished for him aghast.

"Ewww!" they both expounded at the same time.

"Oh I don't know, he is kinda darkly handsome." Ginny said with a sort of dreamy look on her face. She easily avoided Harry's teasing punch, and said "No, I'm allowed to notice other guys. That's the rules."

"Sod the rules." Harry replied while gently kissing Ginny on the lips.

"And he is extremely intelligent." Hermione continued as if Harry and Ginny's prelude hadn't happened.

"I really don't care what he's like or looks like as long as Carris likes him." Trista concluded as they sat down at the table.

Meanwhile the teachers lingered a moment longer too, against custom to greet the first years. As Professor McGonagall walked up the stairs, she noticed Professors Snape and Knight standing close to each other behind the wizened old headmaster. "I see the two of you have met. I believe you have found a kindred spirit in that one Severus." She remarked wryly.

"Oh and why would you say that, Minerva?" Severus snidely replied.

"Because she's as snide, snaky, rude, and cruel as you are. I don't know how you survive in the cold dungeons with your cold blood!" She snapped back.

"Now, now Minerva. Not in front of the first years. United front, you see. We just wanted to catch a glimpse of the new fresh eager faces. Isn't that right, Professors?" Dumbledore replied jovially.

"Yes, of course. I'm always anxious to meet the next batch of dunderheads. Can't you just feel my anticipation?" Snape answered, his trademark sarcasm fully intact.

"Oh, yes. It leaps off you like an electrical current" Carris concurred with the same tone in her voice.

As the conversation progressed, McGonagall kept getting more and more agitated. Just as Carris finished speaking, she opened her mouth to reply, but Dumbledore beat her to the punch. "Ah, well, the three of us should adjourn to the Great Hall, so we don't hold up the Sorting Ceremony. Carry on as usual, Minerva." It seems that romance isn't the only thing blossoming

End Ch. 4

Author's note: Pagina, Post your story!!! I bet someone would read it. Actually I hope some one reads this. Oh well. Hope to have the next chapter up sooner than this one was.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Feasts and Songs

Teach Me Something

Disclaimer: see Ch. 1

Author's note: Ok so I wasn't too far off. I said mid-June, and its early July. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I've already started working on the sixth but again no promises as to when. Oh Pagina, you need to work on your story too. BTW forgive the terrible poetry that is the sorting hats song. I tried I really did.

Chapter 5

"Of Feasts and Songs"

__

It seems that romance isn't the only thing blossoming

And so the feast began, the sorting went off without a hitch except the now obligatory warning song from the sorting hat. As soon as McGonnegal placed the hat on the stool, it yawned and wearily repeated his verse.

"Another year to start and end,

So similar to the past.

Another teacher, another friend,

The students not the last.

We greet the students and two young ladies,

A teacher and an older student.

Of silver and green the new DADA teacher is,

While red and gold the younger finds more gallant.

If sisters are not driven apart

By trifles such as house colors;

The there is hope that houses

Will not be the students captors.

Listen to my warning.

Because it is fair and true.

For I have seen the past and present,

And know more of it than you.

And now my warning song is over.

The houses wait to greet.

So step right up and fall in line,

I will tell you where you'll be most complete..

I may place you in wise Ravenclaw,

Where brains are valued most of all.

Or perhaps brave Gryffendor,

Where all stand proud and tall.

If you are kind and loyal,

Then in Hufflepuff you belong.

Cleverness and power are found in Slytherin,

Where they are all power hungry and quite a bit headstrong.

In one house you will each be placed,

So listen to my song.

I know the truth about each of you,

And have never yet been wrong.

As the hat fell silent another boy at the table said with a thick Irish accent, "Getting' to be a yearly tradition those warnings are, don't ya think, Harry?"

Harry goofily replied, "Yeah. Oy, Seamus, think we can teach it one of your famous Irish limericks for next year? It'd be better than the long-winded stanzas it comes up with on its own."

"Anything's better than that depressing load of codswallop" Ginny enthusiastically agreed while everyone at the table started to chortle and giggle between clapping for and welcoming the new house members.

As the sorting wore on Trista glanced around at the majesty of the Great Hall, taking in the bewitched ceiling, the house banners, and the house tables with the myriad of students at them. Her eyes flitted up to the staff table and she observed all her teachers. Finally her gaze rested on her sister and the mysterious potions master eating and talking quietly. The sisters eyes locked momentarily and with a quirk of an eyebrow from the younger one and slight nod of the head form the elder, a meeting was arranged for the teacher's office after dinner.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hermione quietly inquired, catching Trista off guard with the question. "The ceiling, I mean. It's bewitched you know. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." she further elaborated.

"You read about everything in _Hogwarts: A History_" Ginny teased.

"Well at least I read and don't spend all my time playing quid ditch and snogging like a certain couple I know." Hermione replied almost catty.

"Hey leave me outta this" Harry pleaded "I've come to terms with your overwhelming intelligence and bookworm ways."

"Thank you Harry, but for the record, I am not a bookworm"

"No as Snape is happy to point out, you're a know-it-all." Ginny muttered which caused everyone to laugh including Hermione herself.

"So he's kind of a prick then?" Trista was curious who her beloved older sister might be dating soon.

"Yeah, he can be, but I think he's had a hard life and deserves more credit than he gets" Hermione, ever the optimist answered.

"Hear, hear," Harry concurred. "life isn't to easy on him. I think Carris is just the thing to give him a little happiness which we all deserve."

"Since when have you been a Snape fan?" Ginny queried.

"Oh, just something I learnt last year, let me know that Snape and I aren't so different after all. I just was able to get away before it was too late."

"Uh-huh, okay. And Ron why haven't you gone in too the 'Arg, I hate Snape' mode yet? In fact why haven't you said a single word through out all of this?" Ginny questioned turning her gaze (and for that matter everyone else's) on her daydreaming older brother.

"Wha…um, re…re..p.p.p.eat the que…ques…tion?" He said finally tearing his eyes from Trista and convulsively swallowing a few times.

"It seems Ickle-Ronniekins has a crush on someone at this table" Ginny teased while Ron turned his bright red face away and looked down at his empty plate. Thankfully he was spared any further taunting by the headmasters booming voice.

"Ah, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A few points of business to discuss before we eat. First welcome to all our new students including a transfer student from America, sixth year Trista Night. Also our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year is Professor Carris Night. She too is from America and offer us new international perspectives for her class. A few reminders and then we'll begin. First, the Forbidden Forrest is exactly that, forbidden. Second Mr. Filch has added twenty more items to his banned list. A full copy of which can be obtained form him. Next, Hogsmeade trips will occur during the year for all third years and up with a signed permission slip. They will be posted in the common room a week before the date. Lastly I would like to announce that this year we will be having two semi-formal and two formal events this year for all whoa re fourth year and up. The semi-formals will be at Halloween and April while the formals will be just before the holiday break and Valentine's Day. Thank-you for you patience and let's tuck in!

End Ch. 5

Author's note: Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to get it up here. Please review.


End file.
